The Iron Feathers
by SunsetRiver
Summary: Rhea is the leader of a child gang. Life is turned upside down when she is thrown into ME, and must find answers to her cryptic dream that lead her here. Will she ever find her way home? Or will she find a reason to stay? DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO ANY OF TOLKIEN'S OR PETER JACKSON'S WORK.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is an AU, so some things have been slightly altered. The war still happens and has the same outcome, but things are a little different in regards to the elves. All will be revealed soon though! **

**Also, I should mention that the books do not exist in Rhea's world.**

**Feedback please! I can't improve my writing if no-one says anything..**

**Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

In years to come, people would blame the beginning of my indisposed adventure on old Ms Guddys' dog pupsie. The dog's name reflects on the owner, naturally. As far as I was concerned, they were both half mad.

The parents used to get up the kids on the block for saying it behind old Ms Guddy's back, but after listening to Ms Guddy encourage pupsie to howl at every full moon for the whole five years of being in town, they reluctantly let us swap words under the condition that Ms Guddy doesn't catch us.

It was common rule back then for all children from the age of birth to eighteen to vacate the street when Ms Guddy took pupsie for a walk around the block. If, for some inexplicable reason you were caught on the street during "Guddy time", there was no hope for you for at least twenty minutes. Between the pawing at your cheeks and well wishes of your parents, you were hopping from foot to foot to evade pupsie who either wanted to bite your ankles or hop on them. Vertically.

There were no heroes during such a time, the rest just looked on in pity through the curtained window, and praying said dupe came out unscathed and hopefully not too traumatized.

It was also collective knowledge to steer clear of all possible viewpoints of Guddy's backyard, otherwise pupsie would alert Guddy with an ear splitting _yap-yap-yapyap-yap_. It was either run for your life, or be captured and brought into her house for a "Nice cup of tea!" or "A little bite of lemon cake!" Both tasted like the rear end of a Rhino.

You might be wondering now, where I get all of this information from. Honestly? From hard earned toe-nail curling experience. Of course- that's my job. I'm leader of our small little community of the kids on the block. It was my job to test the waters of all the adults on the block, and report back to headquarters so others could either keep out of the way or ask a favour. I can see now that this has brought up some more questions, so I'll lay it out like this.

I am – essentially – the leader of our blocks' gang. We call ourselves The Iron Feathers.

Each age group is labelled in different sections, The Willie Wag's are; Cassy Wingo age nine, Danny Kratt age seven, Cooper Herald age five, and Ethan Herald age eight.

The Galah's are; Jess Bedly age twelve, Justin Bedly age thirteen and Amee Cresent age twelve.

The crows are anyone else above the age of fifteen, which would be Ethan Williams age sixteen.

And then there's me; The Kookaburra. I run this slightly dysfunctional band of bird brains. But in all conscience, I wouldn't have it any other way. These guys are my best mates, my brothers, sisters, and confidents. My extended non blood family if you will.

We're all pretty close, we know all of the parents and adults on the block pretty well, and they know we don't get up to much so they let us be. Before you stutter another question, I'll lay down the history of our gang.

Twelve years ago, Susan Williams moved to Cracker Bay. She was seventeen at the time, and attending the local high school. Moving from Brisbane city must have been pretty hard for her, because she was having trouble making friends. The other kids dubbed her a "snobbish bitch" the moment they saw her ironed shirt and polished black shoes. Three weeks later and still no success, she decided to accept it and just push on through high school. March 7th is when it started.

Susan was walking out of the school gates and down the road to pick up her little brother (William) from the day-care. She collected William, and was shutting the gate when she heard muffled crying.

A couple of kids – around twelve – were holding Jasper Cresent and Molly Wingo up against the fence across the road, demanding the money in their pockets. Being only nine, and significantly smaller, it was the safest option to drop the money and run.

Susan rushed over and pulled the older kids off and gave them such a revvin' young William decided it was slightly safer to stand with the younger just-saved children. After she had sent them on their way – with a swift kick in the backside and a clip on the ear – she took to making sure the younger kids were okay. Susan wiped their tears, gave them a comforting hug and walked them home.

The children told their friends what happened the next day, and it spread like wildfire. From then on, the kids on the block looked up to Susan and often came to her when they needed help, or just wanted to say hello. After months of hanging out with kids of all ages, and listening to their stories of being bullied by the other kids she came up with the idea of announcing themselves as a gang. No-one want's to mess with a bunch of kids run by an irate seventeen year old and backed up by a group of adults.

Over the years, new kids were born, and older ones left. New leaders were appointed, new kids recruited, and everyone was kept happy.

It sounds a bit like a fairytale when I think of it actually. But seriously, being in this gang is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sometimes other kids pick the shit at us, but we don't care, we have each other. New people that move here are observed and the waters are tested. If the new people have kids, we watch them too, more often than not they come asking what we're all about, and we tell them. If we think they're good kids, we let them in, if not, we ignore them.

Simple as that.

Alright, back to present time.

I was meeting up with the Gallah's to see how they were going, and also to remind them that this weekend was the bonfire weekend. I had talked to the Willie wag's and the crow yesterday and they had agreed to coming and told me that the Gallah's and mentioned it to them when I was out in town the other day.

First stop was at Amee's house, seeing as she was only two doors up from me. I didn't even have to walk up her little footpath to her house, Amee's head popped up from behind a shrub at hearing footsteps approach.

"Hey Rhea! What brings you to my humble abode?" Amee tossed down the shears in her hand and pulled off a dirty green garden glove to wipe the sweat off of her brow.

I waved at her and approached the fence. God I had to give it to her, Amee had such a green thumb. She was always milling about in a patch of dirt, and if her skill didn't make the plants grow then her sheer will is probably what had them bounding out of all available surfaces.

"Hey Amee, nah mate no meeting, just wanted to know if you remembered about bonfire weekend?" Leaning slightly on the post, I waved off the fly coming towards my face.

"Oh yes, I haven't forgotten. The Willie Wag's came running past me late yesterday saying you told them it was a green for go." We both shared a little grin at that. The Willy Wag's were determined little buggers I'll give em' that. They've been waiting for a weekend to have it and due to the rain last week it had to be re-planned. "Also, they told me to tell you if you're going to come around and remind me, to send you straight home because they've already run the block to remind everyone." I laughed outright at that. Can't blame them though, actually, I'll have to thank them for saving me the walk.

"Great thanks Amee! I'll see you and the other chicks tomorrow night then?"

"You can count on it Rhea, everyone's been looking forward to this for _ages_." I mumbled an agreement and said goodbye, eager to finish sawing the tree branches I had found the day before the get ready for the fire.

Around two hours later the branches were cut to a reasonable length and piled on top of each other around the back of my house which faced the large amount of bushland that backed the left side of the whole town.

It was getting on dinner time if my rather talkable gut was saying so, and most of the time it was, so I made my way back into the house where mum had dinner on. After discussing the days happenings, eating and then cleaning up, we both made our way to our bedrooms calling it a night.

Aaaahh, I sighed contently against my soft pillow. Tomorrow night was going to be great! Hanging with the gang, camping outside and getting up to no shit nothing. With a smile on my face I fell asleep. If I had known what was awaiting me I might not have been as blissful. But really, with expects _that_ to happen anyway?

* * *

**Woohoo! First chapter done!**

**please review! (constructively) ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The thing with dreams is, you're never really aware that you're dreaming. You don't stop and think why rooms look drastically different from the actual place, or why flying isn't all together normal. It just is.

That's why I wasn't blinking like an idiot at the vast space of white nothing-ness. Actually no, scratch that, there is something in here. I can feel it, not sure how, but I can. My head whipped around and spotted something, a shadow? No, it couldn't be.. Wait, it was a person, I think.

My feet moved forward, but I didn't look down. There was a pulling in my chest, tugging at something I couldn't see, urging me to move. I got closer, and the lightness in the room dimmed, but the figure stayed perfectly still. I found my eyes assessing this.. well, I wasn't sure what to call it. I didn't question why I couldn't see its face; it seemed to be giving off some sort of glow. The body was wrapped in a transparent cloth, but other than that I couldn't see anything else. It was surprising really - with all that light it was throwing – I didn't need to blink, or hide my eyes. It was powerful yes, but somehow it seemed soft – floaty even. Like a cloud.

My legs stopped, it seems I've come at an acceptable distance for the figure. I could have reached out and touched it, but I didn't. I'm not sure how long I waited, it felt like seconds but it could have been hours.

Without warning, all of the light sucked out of the room, and into the figure. I might have gasped, I'm not sure though because I couldn't hear over the roaring silence that was surrounding me. My knees started to shake, my palms became sweaty and my breathing was heaving out of my chest in unforgiving gasps. And then, like what just happened didn't happen at all, I felt it. It was like walking into the sun after a cold morning, my skin felt tingly and my fingers pulsed in appreciation. I couldn't dwell on that for long though, how could I? Without looking, I knew the figure was smiling. I _felt_ their lips turn up. And then they opened.

It was the most marvellous sound I have ever heard! Smooth and powerful like a deep rushing river, wispy and gentle like a summer's breath, strong and resilient like a towering mountain. My eyes flooded with tears, my heart sped to almost bursting speeds.

"_It is time to go home_."

My lungs filled with air and my eyes snapped open. Gasping for all I was worth, my fingers were clutching the grass beneath me. Wait, what? My hand flew to my face, unfortunately some grass and dirt were released from my fingers and I sat up coughing and spitting and wiping the dirt from my eyes. Blinking slowly, the world adjusted around me. At first I thought I had sleep-walked outside and into the bush. However, the trees were different. There were no gum trees, and no dry shrubs. I have never even _seen_ this place before, the ground was covered in lush green grass, the massive trees – for they were, absolutely _massive_ – towered over me; their branches stretching out and entwining with each other. Wait, hang on. I looked a little closer, some of the branches connected together to form.. well. A bridge.

_What the hell?_

Brushing my pyjama pants as I stood up, I looked around with more attention. Yes, I could see it now, more bridges. Jesus Christ there was _heaps_ of them! It must have taken years – no wait – _decades_ for them to be formed and trained to hold together like that. By the looks of things it was early morning; the sun was gentle as it found its way past the leaves and onto the forest floor. Because that's what it was. It wasn't _bushland_, it was a freaking _forest_. A forest with trees I have never seen before. A forest with trees I have never seen before that had _bridges made out of the branches_.

_Holy crap, what's going ON? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Where the hell _is _here?! _

_Okay, okay, okay. Calm down. Breathe. That's it, okay. Everything's going to be okay._

_No it's not! Everything's not okay! Holy fucking Jesus Christ! _

_Just stop okay? Calm down, everything is o-_

_Shut up! And stop thinking of okay, okay?_

…

_Damn it! Alright, what do I do? How am I supposed to get home? How far away is home?_

I must have been having a pretty deep discussion in my head, because the next time I looked up to evaluate my surroundings, a nice sharp pointy _arrow_ was in my direct vision. In fact, I could have leant forward a couple of inches and impaled it into my eye.

_Why are you even thinking of doing that?_

I didn't get to answer myself, because pointy stick holder was asking me a question.

"Who are you, and how did you get so far in to Lórien. Speak quickly!" He emphasised his words with pulling his arrow back more and glaring right in-between my eyes.

"I- uh.." My mouth suddenly became dry, so I tried to swallow. "W-well, my name is Rhea Dellin." Pointy – my mind had nicknamed him – arched a perfect golden eye-brow. I took this as a sign to continue. "I have no idea how I got here." The last sentence sort of rushed out, but pointy seemed to have caught it anyway. It looked as if he was going to snap a retort at me, but his eyes glazed over and his body went still. I glanced around me, maybe to make an escape, I wasn't sure but my stomach dropped about another kilometre when I spotted several other arrows pointed in my direction. Mainly my head.

My mind was pushing at me, trying to tell me something. _They look.. different._ I mentally agreed, they did look different. Each was dressed in some form of long shirt and tight pants. They all had long silver-y blonde hair, and I might have mistaken them for girls if it weren't for the obvious masculinity in the way they held themselves. _Maybe I stumbled upon a bunch of hippies?_ No, that couldn't be it. They looked too.. _pretty_. I can't believe I said that. These men, looking pretty. But, they did, in fact, not just pretty, they looked beautiful.

And holy god they were _tall_. I considered myself average height for my age, being seventeen I accepted that I wasn't going to grow any more than my acceptable 5'7. But these guys, no men, were pushing 6'5, hell, the one to my left a little looked to be an easy 7 feet!

My attention snapped back to pointy, as he made some sort of hand gesture. They all lowered their bows and arrows and backed off into the trees. I didn't even hear the grass rustle, and it alarmed me a little. My eyes shifted to pointy again, he was eyeing me warily, almost expecting me to go off or something. "You will come with us, the Lady wishes to see you."

The Lady? I must have spoken out loud because he arched his brow – _again_ – and replied "You have not heard of the Lady?" I shook my head and he gave a small huff. Waving his hand at me to follow, he started to walk off. I looked at him for a moment; thoughts of running off quickly went through my mind, but left all together when he turned around and said "You can either follow or get left behind."

My cheeks grew a little hot and I gave him a small glare. I didn't like to be ordered around, not even by my own mother. It made my chest tighten and my pulse speed up, and I had a strange urge to slap people. I called it my intent to be an independent; others called me a stubborn arse. I think I accepted both at the time. But then I saw his eyes flash a sense of ... humour? Well, that was it. I was going to show this pointy prick how awesome I was at _keeping up_. He can keep his left behind bullshit _left behind_. I laughed internally at my little – if slightly lame – joke in my head. Sniffing some clean air in my nostrils I strode confidently towards pointy and arched _my _brow.

_Suck on them eggs, mate._

He bowed his head slightly, and started walking briskly. I shot off after him, not keen on staying on a patch of grass and eager to meet this Lady. Maybe she will have some answers for me? I didn't ask pointy, because he seemed hell bent on not making eye contact, and if that wasn't enough indication on reluctance to communicate then his lips pressed into a thin line hammered the nail in.

Right then, if he wasn't going to talk to me, then I wasn't going to talk to him.

_The Willie Wag's, Galah's and even Crow were joining Rhea's mother Sarah, searching the bushland for Rhea. She had gone missing the night before, and the only clue they had was pupsie, who had gotten out that night and somehow managed to get in to the Dellin's backyard. The dog hadn't shut up since, constantly barking at Rhea's window. Sarah had nearly killed the dog in her rage and desperation._

_The Iron Feathers hung their heads listening to Ms Dellin sob out Rhea's name. A few other adults had joined them in their search, but to no avail. They would never see her again, and although the pain was hard now, Rhea would become a distant but fond memory for the parents._

_Crow- now Kookaburra, built a small shrine outside the Dellin's house. The Iron Feathers may have been small, and not really important, but they would remember their sister for many years to come._

* * *

**Thanks for the review PurpleRainClouds9x, I hope this chapter answered your question :)**

**Please review guys :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_I am enjoying this walk._

_I am._

_I really am enjoying this walk._

_I am en- oh fuck it. I'm sick of walking._

Letting out yet another huff, I stomped the next step rather forcefully. The twig snapped and I gleefully scanned the path ahead of me in search of another. Pointy was still a few feet ahead, he hadn't looked back since we had started walking. _Oh look, another!_ I rushed over to the left a little, and stomped on a slightly thicker twig. The snap was faintly louder than the last, which satisfied me a little more.

Twenty minutes later – and around thirty-two sticks – I had officially dubbed myself Queen of the twigs. Darting here and there, a smile on my face when spotting another victim, things had started to look up for me. The first three hours of walking wasn't too bad, but by the fourth I was ready to scream at pointy. Not sure what I would have said, it might have come out as some form of gobbledygook. But now, _now_ I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Of course, my internal dialogue had improved to some extent as well.

_Oh! Oh! Another twig! __**-snap- **__Ahaha! Another victory, well done! Yes! Quick find another one but this time under five seconds._

_Five, okay looking ..looking ..looking .._

_Four, looking .. looking .. looking .._

_Three, looking .. looking .. loo- HA! THERE'S ONE. RUN OVER TO IT, YES AHAHA! __**-snap- **__TAKE THAT YOU INSUPERIOUR LITTLE DEVIL INCARNATE! AHAHAHA-_

"Milady, we have arrived." The laughter died in my head and my whole body turned to look at pointy. He was standing tall and straight, hands clasped behind his back and looking at pretty much everything but me. "Your arrival has been acknowledged, a maid should be attending to you momentarily."

I cocked my head to the side in slight confusion. "What do I need a maid for?" Maybe they didn't like people in different clothes? A border security thing perhaps?

Pointy stiffened even more, "it is highly un-lady like to be traipsing around in undergarments, let alone be graced with the presence of the Lady in such an undignified manor." I have to admit, pointy knew some big words. I'm not sure whether I should be thankful for his forethought, insulted by the way he practically knocked my clothes down a dirty peg, or slightly frightened that what I was wearing was wacked out here.

I started with the last one. "What do you mean undergarments, these are my PJ's you dong!"

The stiffening in his back eased a little, and he finally looked into my eyes, slightly confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! What are _you_ going on about mate?" Pointy looked a little hysterical at the moment. His face became heated, and his eyes widened in shock. Mouth agape, he spluttered for a bit and then got his bearings and pulled his composure back.

"_Mate?!_ I am sorry, milady, there must have been some misunderstanding. I am your guide I-"

"Wait, hang on. Is mate a swear word here or something? Where the hell are we anyway?"

He had steered us into a clearing of some sorts. Erected on the far end seemed to be some sort of tent. It didn't look like those ordinary camping ones though. Oh no, it just _had _to be weird looking and _not_ normal. It was, or looked like, four large straight branches acting as poles, somehow shoved into the ground far enough to stand about six feet tall on their own. On its own, the poles formed a perfect square. Wrapped around the left, back and right side of the square 'tent' was a rough looking material. If I had to make an educated guess, I would say it would be a crude form of canvass. The front of the tent had another, thinner pole running horizontally from the top half of the front left side to the top half of the front right side. Like a curtain rod really, and hanging off of it was another piece of canvass, but this one had a split in the middle. Probably to allow easy entry and exit.

"Do you not know?" _oh great back to mister arch the brow._ Pointy nodded towards the tent, a sign for me to go towards it.

"Do I not know _what_?" He smirked a little, obviously enjoying my slight sense of vulnerability on the topic of _where the mother fricken hell we were_.

"At this moment, we are a stroll from the entrance to Caras Galadon. We have halted here, milady, so you could be properly dressed for an audience with The Lady." He had led me to the entrance of the tent, and pushed aside the left flap and waved me to go in.

"But you still haven't answered my question. _Where is here_? Are we still in Cracker bay?" Pointy shook his head.

"I have never heard of such a place."

"Alright, are we in Queensland then?"

"I assure you milady, I do not know what land of queens you have come from."

"Land of wha-? Wait, never mind. We _are_ still in Australia though? Right?"

Pointy shook his head again, his brow furrowed and lips tightened in concentration. "I do not know the places in which you speak of. I am sorry, but the Lady did say you came from a distant land."

I wasn't sure if I was scared or relieved that this Lady knew info on me, without even meeting me first. "What do you mean? Did you plan on me coming here?" My breathe caught in my throat, "did you guys _kidnap me_?"

"NO!" I stepped back a little at his instant retort. "No, milady, I assure you neither I nor any other has displaced you so. Please, save your questions for the Lady, she said you would have many. As much as I would like to ease your distress, I do not have the answers to your enquiries. The Lady knows, and is eager to meet you, so if you would please…"

He waved his hand a little more forcefully and ushered me inside the tent, then with a bow and a murmur that he would be waiting outside, he left the tent.

My head was spinning and my ears were ringing. _Bugger it all, he still didn't answer my question!_

A hand touched my shoulder and I just about jumped out of my skin. Spinning around quickly my eyes landed on a lady in a long blue dress. Her long silver blonde hair was hanging like silk around her head, shoulders and then waist. Thin but sturdy, and bloody hell _tall, _around 6'2 I think. _I wonder if it's something in the water?_ She stood with grace and self-assurance that I didn't even think was _possible_ for someone to even do.

"Would milady like to dress now?" It took me a while to finally snap out of my assessment and acknowledge her question.

"Oh right- yes. Please. Does everyone have to dress in different clothes before meeting this Lady?" The woman let slip a giggle and turned back to me with a dress, which was supposedly for me to wear.

"Not different, just acceptable." She glanced at my pyjama bottoms, which only came to mid-thigh and seemed to hold back another giggle. "Forgive me milady, but may I be bold and ask how you were found in such a state? Penatin must have been elated to escort you." This time she didn't hold back her giggle and cast a look outside the tent. I looked as well, and even though I couldn't see anything I could hear some shuffling.

"Well, this is normal for me I guess." Her mirth left her face and she looked at me square on, curiosity sparked and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who had a million questions running through their mind.

"Really? My goodness..!" Her face flushed a little and she held the dress out to me. "The Lady sent this for you to wear." Well then, it seems she'll be keeping her questions to herself, for now at least. I focused my attention on the dress. It was very nice, I've never really been in to dresses but from what I could tell this was more high-end than anything the girls in town wore. _Way more high-end, so very, very much higher_. It was a light grey, with long sleeves, tight around the shoulders, to the elbow and then billowing out towards the wrist. The top half of the dress was plain, but looked fitted, I wouldn't be surprised if there was some form of corset in there or maybe restriction buttons. I was pleasantly surprised however when I found there was only ribbons to tie the backing shut. The skirt of the dress flowed out, reaching all the way to the floor. It looked simple enough, but practically screamed 'expensive' from the feel of the material. It was soft and silky; almost flowing like water through my fingers.

I undressed and pulled it on, Feira – she supplied her name to me as I was unchanging – helped me pull the dress on and tie the back up. I could never have done it on my own, and although it looked really nice, I was a little worried.

The dress was not what people normally wear in Queensland, Australia hell the _world_. Not for at least a hundred years anyway. Just what the hell is going on here?

I couldn't stray with my thoughts though, because Feira had led me back outside where pointy - sorry – Penatin was waiting. He nodded at my change of clothes and waved me to follow him again. I didn't continue my stick hunting, as my attention was instantly elsewhere as soon as we left the clearing and walked around a bend of trees.

Directly ahead, were the most massive gates I had ever seen in my life. It was made of some sort of metal, shining and glittering with hardly any sun on it at all. The gate was held up by a massive wall of tight trees that look impossible to get through, mainly because of the thorned bushes entwined around the trees. I craned my neck, but no, just as I had suspected the wall of nature stretched on and on and on till I couldn't see through the other surrounding trees.

Penatin called out something and the gates opened. Behind them, was a _city_. Not like Brisbane, Sydney or even Melbourne. This was a city not filled with concrete and metal, but _trees_. Everywhere I looked there were tree houses piled high on the branches, stairs and bridges connecting them and leading every which way possible. It was like a mass system of nature and building all in one. Several people turned around or looked down from their homes at Penatin and me. I tried not to look at them though, I would never admit it but this new place - with lots of strange things and people - was starting to freak me out, and I would bolt if I saw even the slightest hint of danger and accusation in their eyes. Right now, I needed to focus on the Lady.

I had questions, and she had answers. I needed those answers; I needed to find out where the hell I am, how the hell I got here and how the hell to get home.

Penatin guided me through what seemed like hundreds of trees, and deeper into the city. The trees started to thin a bit, and for a moment I thought we were coming to another clearing, but no I was wrong.

_Bloody hell, that's the biggest tree I've ever seen!_

And it was, standing tall and proud was a giant tree, and all around it where different levels and platforms. At the very top was a massive tree house.

_This must be where their leader lives._

I was led to a ladder that looked to lead all the way to the top. _Oh god, I'm going to have to climb the whole way up aren't I?_ Penatin seemed to have read my mind for he shook his head and pointed to the fist platform. I didn't even see it before but starting there and winding all the way up the tree was a staircase. _Thank god!_

Squaring my shoulders I took hold of the ladder. _Hopefully, this Lady will know how to get me home. Hell, I might even make it home for dinner_. More confident now that I had that thought set in motion, I put my foot in the first rung and heaved myself onwards and up.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The climb up the ladder wasn't too much of a hassle. Years of climbing trees and ropes out in the bush helped, however the long dress was making it a little more of a task.

Reaching the first platform, my feet made its way towards the staircase. The stairs were smooth underneath my feet; carved in the shape of a petal it looked to be a part of the tree itself.

Each step flared out horizontally about a metre and a half long and two feet wide at its widest point – being the centre. On the end of each separate step, was a lamp-like post with a small lantern hanging off of the end, giving a soft silver-blue glow. Around each post wound strong vines that stretched from post to post, acting as a railing.

It was _Beautiful._

The walk up – long as it was – couldn't have been an annoyance even if I tried to think it was. After taking my fill of analysing the stairs, I looked out at the view. The higher we climbed, the more I saw of this city; Caras Galadon.

_It's certainly not small, why haven't I heard of this place before?_

The sun was almost ready to set, and in preparation of the coming darkness it seemed every possible lantern had been lit, literally making the whole city _glow_. It wasn't like street lights; raucously casting every available surface in an orange-y yellow haze. _God no_, it was like the moon itself had come down to share some of its own light.

I could see many other platforms and tree-houses, and on them people gazed back at me. It was a little unnerving, and I found my eyes dropping when their unwavering scrutiny met mine. There was something in their gaze, not malice or pity; just a look of _knowing_.

_Who are these people?_

Penatin was climbing the steps ahead of me, he hadn't looked back since we started climbing but I had a feeling that he would know if I stopped anyway. So I kept climbing, around and around the tree, higher and higher until finally, _finally, _Penatin came to a stop at the last step leading on to the top platform. He abruptly turned to me. "Milady, we have arrived."

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, thank him and keep walking? Wait for another person to take me in? He smiled slightly, recognizing the obvious questioning look on my face.

"I go no further, follow the lanterns and you shall come to two sentinels. Tell them who you are, and they shall permit you to see the Lady."

"Right well… um- thanks." He bowed his head to me and after a second of hesitation, I walked past him and onto the platform.

Laid out ahead of me was a wide corridor. Every couple of meters another corridor would appear on the inner tree side (the right). The left however had a railing of vines stretching around what I assumed the perimeter of the entire platform. Just like the right, except for corridors every couple of metres was a lantern hanging on a wooden post.

_Okay, follow the lanterns._

The walk didn't take long, before I came to a stop at two _very_ tall _very_ intimidating guards. They were dressed in white and light grey with a sword strapped around their hips, and I didn't doubt that the swords were made out of real metal either. If the weaponry didn't make me squirm in nervousness then the judging look they both sent my way defiantly caused a flinch.

My thumbs twiddled around each other, and I rolled back on my heels. "Um, I'm Rhea Dellin?" It came out more of a question than a statement, my voice slightly squeaked at the end and I prayed to god they didn't turn me away.

"Proceed." They both spoke at exactly the same time.

_Creepy.._

Just behind them was another set of stairs, only about ten or so, which led to another smaller platform. Casting another glance at the two guards I took a hesitant step forward. The still looked straight into my eyes, but didn't move a muscle.

"Up those stairs, right?" Both nodded, but continued to remain eye contact. "Well, okay – thanks."

Eager to be out of their company I walked through the space between them and practically ran up the steps. I could have sworn I heard something along the lines of a chuckle, but that was pushed out of my mind when I came to a stop in the centre of the platform. To my right was _another_ staircase that rounded a corner to the right. Other than that, the whole platform was deserted.

My heart dropped a little. _Was this a trick? Is someone just playing massive joke on me?_

_No, that couldn't be it. I doubt someone could make this whole _city_ up without some form of media finding out._

My inner ramblings were cut to a halt when I heard a faint humming noise. Blinding light emerged from the top of the staircase. I gasped and stepped back a bit, not quite sure what was happening. The light dimmed and two people made their way down the staircase, onto the floor of the platform and then in front of me.

I couldn't form a coherent thought; my chest was aching and my eyes were a little wet. These two people were in all sense of the word _ethereal._ Both were clothed in glittering white and silver, one male, one female, yet both as beautiful as each other. The man had waist long silver – almost white – hair, a chiselled jaw, straight slim nose, cupid bow lips and baby blue eyes. Standing at around 7'2 he towered over me; I had to crane my neck to look up at him and meet his eyes.

The woman however, would be etched into my memory for as long I should live. Her light gold hair cascaded around her in gentle waves, nearly to the floor. She was slim, and tall as well; 6'5 didn't seem like much compared to the male, but it still made my head lean back to look at her. A soft oval face, holding a small slim nose and round pink lips definitely put her in the category of absolute beauty. That wasn't all though, oh no. The most beautiful, startling amazing thing about her was her _eyes_. Framed with long blonde lashes and carved in a delicate almond shape, sky blue they were, and I had no doubt whatsoever that those eyes missed nothing. My heart thumped a little when I realised that her eyes gave off a faint glow, and it sped even more when I realised those eyes were focused directly on _mine_.

It seems all the time I had taken to asses them; they had done the same with me. I'm not sure what they would have seen with my plain oval face, dark blue eyes and my short choppy brown hair that was currently resting against my face in disarrayed ringlets. But, for reasons unknown, both of their lips gave a small, soft smile.

We stayed like this for some time, them staring at me and smiling, and I staring at them with my mouth slightly open and brows furrowed.

_Am I supposed to say something?_

…

Clearing my throat I stood up a little straighter and looked into the woman's eyes. "Hi, my name is Rhea Dellin, and I'm a little lost. I was told that you could answer some of my questions? And maybe you could help me find my way home?"

Both faces seemed to light up at my name but dimmed on my questioning of home. The woman lifted her arm and laid her hand on my shoulder. "Find your way home? You are home little one."

I shrugged her hand off, now feeling a little scared. _This isn't my home, what is she going on about?_ "Look Ms, I don't know who you are, or any of you for that matter and actually, I'm beginning to think I should be asking _what_ you are." Her mouth opened again but I held my hand up. "Could you just point me in the direction of Cracker Bay, and I'll be out of your hair in two Jiffies."

They both glanced at each other and then looked back at me. I hope I didn't sound too forceful but these people were unnerving me. "You do not know who we are?" The female questioned me.

I sighed in annoyance. "No, I already told you."

"Do you recognise this place?"

"No."

They shared another glance. "Do truly not you know what we are?"

_So they are a _what _and not a who. Oh god.. I'm not going to like this.._ "No…"

The male, who had observed the small conversation suddenly leant forward and brushed his hair behind his ear. I was about to ask him to get his face away from mine when I took a closer look at his ear, which was definitely _not_ what a normal ear was supposed to look like. Instead of round like all people have, it was curved into a_ point_. He spotted the shock on my face and answered my question before I had a chance to ask it. "Rhea Dellin, we are elves."

His voice held such conviction and certainty that I couldn't even begin to think he was lying. Before I could come to forming a reply, my vision started to waver. My knees gave out and I vaguely heard a cry of alarm. Strong arms caught me before I hit the floor, my head lolled back and the world went black.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first meeting (if short) with Galadriel and Celeborn. I would like to warn now that this story is not some quick conversation, first glance fall in-love 10th walker deal. **

**I do hope you continue reading though..**

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I loved that feeling of being half awake, and half asleep.

You were aware that your body was awake, but your mind was still clinging to your dreams, holding them just a little more until your head decided it was time to cooperate.

But I didn't want to. Memories of what happened before I blacked out flooded my mind, and I was hoping, praying, that they were as well a distant dream. But the bed was too soft, the linens too silky smooth and the air too sweet for such a charade to even form.

A sigh escaped my mouth, and a reasoning voice in my head told me that I should open my eyes.

_No, _I snapped back, _if I was going to have to be in a strange place with strange peo- things, then I'm damn well sleeping in._

I knew the statement didn't make sense; anyone else in their right mind would be jumping up and looking for answers. But god damn this bed was comfy and warm and I was _not_ getting out until I absolutely needed to.

A door opened nearby, and then closed softly. Light footsteps could be heard, and they were coming closer to the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut, and pulled the blanket over my head. I wasn't getting up for anyone.

The bed dipped on my left, then on my right. "The sun is up little one, and has been for some time. Don't you think it time to join every-one, awake, on such a fine morning?" I could practically hear the smile in her voice. It was the same lady from last night, and I would bet my new socks that the other person sitting on the bed as the elf.

I snuggled deeper into the pillows and pulled the blanket tighter around me. A chuckle came from my right, and yep, it was the elf. "Come little one, it is time to wake."

"Noo.." My voice was raspy and laced with sleep. _Just a little longer… a couple of hour's maybe…_

"Ah, but you are awake now. Come, we are half way there already." _Her voice is way too happy in the morning._

"Yes, the next part I believe is getting out of bed." _So is his. My god, just go away!_

I huffed and peeled the blanket down just below my nose. My eyes cracked open and looked at the offending alarm clocks perched on each side of the bed. Both were observing me, looking slightly amused but altogether _way_ too cheerful. I was instantly suspicious.

_Well, it's not like I could go back to sleep with them there anyway. Might as well get up._

Scooting up the bed a little I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My fingers then ran through my hair and I winced feeling the birds' nest that had formed on the top left side. While this was going on, the elf stood up and left the room with a murmur of collecting breakfast.

_One down, one to go._

"Would you like to discuss what we were conversing on last night?" She had moved up a little now and was looking at me in actual concern. "Of course, if you do not feel well it can wait ano-"

"No, now would be good actually." I wanted to get this over and done with. I'm not sure if I was going to like what was going to be found out, but I had a feeling on the pit of my stomach that it wasn't going to get better or easier listening to this now or some part of the future.

"Well, let's start off with introduction. You told my mate and I –"

"Sorry what? Mate?"

"Yes, or otherwise known as life partner. I believe the humans call two forms bonding as one _marriage_." _Oh! That's why Penatin chucked a hissy fit. Wait.._

"You say 'humans' as if you aren't one." I already had a hunch that everyone I had met so far _wasn't_ human.

"No, I am not. I am an elf." She moved some hair behind her ear and I nodded when I saw the pointed tip. "As I was saying, my mate Celeborn and I already know your names, but you do not know ours. I am Galadriel, but am also known as The Lady of Light, The Lady Of Lórien, The Lady of The Galadhrim or more commonly The Lady of The Golden Wood."

"Would I be right if I said that some people just call you 'The Lady'?" She inclined her head and gave another small smile. _Right, okay. She and her mate must rule this place. Why were they waking me then, wouldn't that be a servant thing?_ "Do you and your mate rule this place?" She nodded again. "Why are you here? If you're so important don't you have better things to do then wake a sleeping lost teen?" She didn't nod this time, but her brows furrowed and she looked away before looking back and answering.

"You are important also Rhea." Nervousness crept in. _How would she know if I was important or not? She only knew my name last night for christ's sake!_

"And why is that? Why am I important?"

"You are family." It took several moments for that statement to wrap around my head, but when it did I was instantly out of bed and at the far end of the room. Galadriel stood in slight alarm, but it also looked as If she was expecting my reaction.

"What? Are you crazy?" She took a step forward but I inched across the wall a little closer to the door.

"Please calm yourself. And no, I am quite sane I can assure you. Please, let us sit so I can explain."

"Explain? No way, y-you guys just need to let me go home." I was panicking now; my breathing was coming faster and my blood pumping harder. "Just let me go home." It came out as a whisper but she heard it anyway.

"Rhea, please. Come sit, let me explain." I eyed her warily; I didn't want to listen to what she had to say. I just wanted to go home. "Come, things will be much clearer if you were to listen to my explanation."

A million different thoughts ran through my head but I came up with nothing that would get me out of this situation. Sighing in defeat I allowed myself to be ushered back to the bed. I sat down on the edge and she sat beside me. "Alright, try and clear things up then." I didn't hold back on my sarcasm but she either didn't notice or just didn't acknowledge it.

She was quiet for a while, seemingly gathering up what she was going to say. I didn't move or say anything; there wasn't really a reason to. I just sat and waited for her to talk. A soft, almost inaudible sigh passed her lips. "I suppose, I should start at the beginning." She glanced at me and I nodded my head. She looked forward again and seemed to be watching something that wasn't there. I realised then, that she was thinking of a distant memory. "A very long time ago, at the dawn of the second age I was blessed with a vision."

"Wait what?"

"Elves are immortal my dear, we can only pass into the halls on Mandos by either severe wounds or great and intolerable grief." I nodded my head, as if it were the most normal explanation ever, but inside more questions started forming. I decided that now I would let her tell me what she had to tell me and ask my questions later. "I saw two ellons – male elfs – lying beside each other in an open field. Both were weeping with such sorrow that I thought they would fade with grief before the day was out. I called out to them, but they couldn't hear me. I then heard a voice, whisper in my ear-" She turned to smile at me, "it said 'lead her to them. She will heal their fea, and they shall open her's'. I asked the voice who I had to lead. It didn't show me a face, but it did give me a name."

"It was mine, wasn't it?" Staring at the floor I waited for her confirmation.

"Yes. Yes it was." My stomach dropped. _What did it mean? Is she telling the truth?_

"What has this got to do with those two guys then?"

"Hush child, goodness you are full of questions." I thought I was being told off but the smile on her face and mirth in her eyes told me she was just joking. I ducked my head and mumbled an apology and she continued. "For a very long time, I did not know." She had stopped now, and let out a long sigh. "I had a daughter, her name was Celebrian. She was mated to Lord Elrond of Imladris. She and Elrond had three beautiful children, two sons and a daughter; Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. I visited them many times, but the last time I saw her, she insisted that she make the next visit. Eager she was, she head out a week early without her children so she could welcome them proper to the Golden Wood." Another long sigh. "Three days later, one guard had come back to Imladris. At first, Elrond thought he had been sent to collect a forgotten item, but all could tell when he got closer that something terrible had happened. The soldier was gravely injured, but he managed to deliver a message to Lord Elrond before he collapsed. 'The Lady has been captured'.

"Her sons Elladan and Elrohir found her some days later after searching high and low. Celebrian and her escort had been ambushed by a party of orcs – dark vicious creatures – and were tortured, and killed. By some miracle Celebrian had not been slain. She was taken back and healed by Elrond himself but alas, nothing could heal the grievance of her soul." Galadriel was breathing evenly, but it was easy to see the sheer pain in her eyes. I felt a bit guilty then, treating her the way I did. Elf she may be, but she had gone through much. "She sailed to the Undying Lands, and her sons, my grandchildren, were never the same. You are connected to us Rhea, I can feel it in your fae. But it is not all open to me."

"And you think that these weeping guys will open it? Why does it need to be open?" I didn't ask how she could feel it; she seemed magical enough with her glowing and what-not.

"Sometimes when an elf experiences extreme grief, their fae slowly closes off. It takes time, but it is eventually ripped from their body, and they die."

"And you think this will happen to me?" _I didn't want anything ripped out of me!_

"If you do not meet the ellon's then, yes. But do not fear, a messenger has been sent and I have no doubt that they shall be here in just under a month." She smiled as if it made perfect sense.

"But if I go home, everything will go back to normal right? So, just send me home."

"I cannot. I am sorry child, but do not know what world you come from, or where, just that you didn't come from this one."

"Wait, hold on a second. A different _world?_" _Oh god, what?! _She stood and walked over to a small table near the door. Turning back towards me she held out a scroll of some sort.

"This is a map of all of Middle Earth." She unfolded it and I stared at the different countries in confusion. _This isn't anything like earth! _Panic was settling in and I closed my eyes. "I know it must be a shock-"

"Yes" My somewhat distant voice cut her off. I don't know why, but looking at that map seemed so _final_. Like everything had dropped into place.

_I can't go home, oh god… My friends…_

_Mum…_

My eyes were welling up and the sobs were tearing through my throat with a vengeance. I don't know why, or how, but I somehow managed to be in Galadriel's arms. The different surrounding, overload of new information and conformation of not being able to go home was too much. I cried and cried until I was too exhausted to do anything but breathe. It must have been hours; my throat was burning and my eyes were stinging like hell. All the while Galadriel rubbed my back, and laid me down onto the bed and started to sing. I didn't know the words, I could hear them, but they weren't registering. My eyes fluttered closed, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer as I go.. **

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I would like to thank Astraea Concord, Youkar and PurpleRainClouds9x for your reviews. Feels good to know people actually enjoy reading this :)**

**Okay, nuff with the mushy, and back to the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Something was tickling my face.

_A bug? Euurgh. _I swatted at my face, but felt nothing. _There it was again_. My hand felt something, thin and a little wiry. _Oh, it's my hair. God it feels gross._

In fact, my whole body felt gross. Opening my eyes I scanned the room and found myself alone.

This gave me a chance to finally observe my surroundings. The room was a very large half-moon shape, with the inner section facing the tree, and the outer, larger section facing outside.

I could probably fit my bedroom in here three times over with some room to spare. The bed I was in wasn't up against any wall, but directly in the centre of the room. To my right was the door; the only entry into the room. The whole wall was made out of the same wood that I had seen; pale cream, that shone silver against the lamps that lit at night. But it wasn't night now, around midday I think, judging from the sun streaming into the room from the balcony; that took up the whole left side of the room. It had a wooden curtain rod at the top of each corner, which appeared to curve with the room. Hanging off of it were several sheets of semi-clear cloth in many shades of white and silver. _What is with this place and silver?_

Getting up, I padded over to the mass amounts of curtain. Pushing a small section aside, I peered out.

_Oh. _

_My._

_God._

The balcony was curved the same shape as the room. Vines that came up to my waist boarded the edge, and two lamp posts with a lantern on each were placed in the corner. But that wasn't what was making my jaw scrape on the ground.

It was the _view_.

I was definitely in the massive tree still, because I could see _everything_. The city was buzzing with life, elves were walking on bridges everywhere, and the ground was full of them as well. Stalls that I hadn't noticed the night before lined the widest looking pathway.

Even from this high up I could hear laughing and talking as they went on with their day to day routine. I thought I would have been safe from being spotted, but one elf waved at me from a bridge a couple of trees away. Feeling a little brave, I waved back. He, or she, - I couldn't really tell, _everyone_ here had long hair - smiled and continued on their way. _What was that all about?_

Having my fill of the view, I walked back inside and sat back down on the bed. The dress I had been wearing all this time was crinkled to the max, and probably in need of a wash. _I need a wash as well; I must stink to high heaven by now._

Looking around the room with more scrutiny, I spotted large basin full of water, and various cloths and bottles on a little side table. It was set up in the upper right side of the room, had a folded screen standing off to the side.

For a moment, I hesitated. _It's there for me right?_

Shrugging my shoulders I made my way over. After unfolding the screen and placing it so I couldn't be seen from peering eyes of the balcony _or _the door, I undressed and stuck my feet in the basin. If I really wanted to, I could have squatted in and sat down; but the water might have lapped over the top and cleaning up water wasn't on my agenda today. Grabbing a wash cloth I dumped it into the water, and then grabbed a random bottle. Pouring some of the scented liquid-y soap onto it, I then began clean every inch of my body.

Stepping out of the tub when my body was cleaned, I knelt down and dunk my head into the water. Pouring more soap into my hands I then washed my hair and neck. _It feels so awesome to be clean!_

After wringing out my hair I dried off with a soft towel that was placed underneath the cloths.

_Right, if there was cloths and towels, there must be clothes.. aha!_

Two outfits were hung over the other side of the tub on a smaller side table. I picked up the first; it was a cream dress, complete with an underdress and what looked like skinny bloomers that went all the way down to my ankles. _That would be a hell no._

The other was a long dark grey shirt that reached mid-thigh, and a pair of long skinny pants. I would have called them tights, but they didn't have any stretchy material in them, it was just plain creamy calico. _This will be okay I guess…_

I still had my bra and undies from yesterday, which I had refused to take of when Feira had helped me into the other dress. They would need to be washed soon, I suppose I could wash them tonight and leave them to dry for tomorrow morning.

_Tomorrow moring._ The moment the thought sounded in my head tears were forming in my eyes again. _How long will I be here? I can't get home, where will I live?_

"I see you are awake."

"Jesus!" My whole body jumped around to face Galadriel who was standing beside the screen. _I didn't even hear her come in!_

She smiled in apology "I am sorry, elves can be very quiet. I did knock."

I took a deep breath before answering, "No, that's okay. I guess I wasn't really listening."

"I have to say, your use of language is very strange. Do all speak Elvish the way you do in your world?"

"Um, well for starters I don't speak Elvish. I can only speak English." I rubbed the back of my neck and Galadriel's brow knitted together.

"You misunderstand, for we are speaking common Elvish, and have been since our first meeting."

Now it was my turn for my brows to furrow. "Maybe… it's the same thing?"

"Yes, you could be right. But enough of this, you must be hungry." She held her arm out to the doorway. "Come, we shall have luncheon together. And then perhaps, I may answer some of your questions?"

"How did yo-? Wait, never mind. Yes, um- thanks, lunch would be nice." _At least she wants to answer my questions – even if it is a bit strange that she knew I wanted to ask some. The again, anyone else in my situation would be asking questions as well._

Galadriel led me out of the room and into a hallway. One, two, three hallways over she came to a set of doors. Two Guards standing on either side opened them when they spotted her, and bowed deep. _Wow, people actually do that? Oh right. They aren't 'people'. Still, I hope I don't have to bow or curtsy, not that I know how anyway._

Through the doors we came to a massive table filled with seated elves; but they all stood and gave a small bow or curtsy when Galadriel entered the room. She nodded at several elves and made her way to the head of the table, next to a smiling Celeborn.

_Great, what now? Do I follow or find a random seat?_ Chatter built up from around the room as everyone started to pile their plates up from several dishes lined up and down the table. I was still contemplating on what to do when I saw Galadriel raise her hand and wave me over. _Thank god for that._

She pointed to a seat next to her that begun one of the two lines that ran down the sides of the table. I hurried over and sat down, and nearly jumped back up when I realised the amount of eyes on me. Galadriel seemed to notice as well and she politely cleared her throat. "This is Lady Rhea," soft as her voice was, it carried a long way. I had no doubt that the elves fifty seats down could hear her quite clearly, "she is my honoured guest, and I trust everyone shall give her a most welcome and happy experience in our lovely Lórien." I got a few questioning glances, but other than that everyone went back to their meal. Galadriel turned back to me, "I am sorry, usually there isn't so many attending for a general luncheon, but it seems your arrival has sparked some curiosity." Her voice was much more hushed than her previous announcement, but I nodded my heads at her anyway.

Turning my head back to the table I looked at what was on the menu. _Alright, lots of greens. Okay, I can handle that. Hmm, some fruit – don't know what type though. Jeez even that bread looks foreign. Oh okay, there is meat, doesn't look hot though, probably cold and salted._

I decided that fruit couldn't go wrong. There were several on offer, so I took one that was the closest to me. It looked like an apple, except it was a bright orange colour and a little soft like a pear. Peering at the elf opposite me, I could see that he had the same fruit, as well as some others. There were several different pieces of cutlery, and it was a bit confusing watching him pick up different things to cut into the separate fruit. _Must be a texture thing._ After watching him slice into the fruit that was the same as mine, spear it with a thin long silver two-pronged fork I decided that I couldn't really give a shit about the cutlery.

I picked up the whatever it was, and bit into it. _Hmm, not bad._ It was sweet like a pear, but also left a little zing like a strawberry. I pretended not to notice several elves around stop what they were doing to look at me eat, but after the fourth bite I was getting irritated. Turning to the elf beside me after I had swallowed, I straightened my back and raised my eye-brow. "Can I help you? Or do you want me to face you so you can watch me eat head on?"

Apparently, elves have good hearing. In my irritation my voice had come out a little louder than intended, but I didn't think _every single elf_ would have completely stopped what they were doing and look back at _me_.

The elf in question blinked, once, twice and a third time before he answered. "I bed your pardon Lady Rhea, it is just…" my face didn't move a muscle, sure his full gaze was intimidating but there was no way I was going to let him know that. He took a small breathe before finishing with "it is just, you are eating - with your hands."

Still on sign of movement or noise from the audience. "Is there something wrong with eating with my hands?" His eyes flicked behind me, probably looking at Galadriel and Celeborn for guidance.

"No, it is just strange." Frowning a little, I decided to take a different approach.

"I think the way you all eat is strange."

He perched up a little at that. "Indeed? Do you eat all food with your hands?"

Oh great, now it looks like I'm some Bogan from Trashville. "No, actually with most food I use culturally. Mind you, it's a lot less extensive than what you lot are eating with."

"Why is that, milady? What tools do you use?" _Great, now he's making me sound like a monkey. _The room was _still_ silent.

"Well, the normal setting of cutlery is a spoon, knife and fork. But some things like fruit don't need any _tools_ to be eaten."

"That sounds very basic." I could hear the unspoken word in the air, _primitive._

"Tell me then, how many different items would you use to eat this?" I propped my elbow on the table and waved my half eaten fruit at him.

"Three if it is cooked or two if it is raw, as yours is."

"Right, and while you are using all those tools, I'm happily munching away not caring about your propriety and decorum because not only do I not know it, where I come from it doesn't matter how you eat it just as long as you do. I'm not hurting anyone eating the way I always have, and I'm dealing perfectly fine with the way you eat." The last bit might have come out a bit harsh, but he didn't even flinch. He looked at me for a couple of seconds, sizing me up.

_There is no way I'm backing down. _

At last, he nodded his head. "Perhaps we may both learn from each other Lady Rhea. Your culture sounds very different. Forgive me if I have offended you."

"No worries. My bad if I fluffed a few feathers as well." I purposely threw in some native lingo, and it had the desired effect. He gave a confused nod, and continued to eat. Slowly everyone else began to do the same. I turned back to Galadriel and Celeborn, they weren't smiling but I could see the laughter in their eyes. _Well good, wouldn't want to offend the rulers of the place I'm stuck in_.

I finished off my fruit, and decided to try several more. After the fifth (or was it my sixth?) I was ready to burst, so I didn't object when Galadriel and Celeborn stood to leave. Galadriel asked if I had had enough and after I confirmed she waved me to follow her.

She led me out the same doors we came in, and through several different corridors. After a few twists and turns Celeborn excused himself but she continued to lead me until eventually we came to a small garden, perched on a secluded looking balcony. I couldn't see anything outside because unlike the simple railings, the vines were floor to roof on the boundary of the platform. I assumed it was so the plants could grow in almost constant shade – like a green house.

Making our way over to a bench, we sat down in silence. After a couple of minutes, Galadriel turned to me. "That was quite a display, was it not?"

"What? Oh right, the cutlery debate." Twisting my fingers around the hem of my long shirt I glanced up at her face. "Sorry about that, I hope I wasn't stepping out of line or anything."

"On the contrary my dear, it is not often the Marchwarden of Lórien is confronted. I dare say most found it refreshing."

"Oh man, that's an important role isn't it? Don't tell me I've pissed off some army commander." Slapping my palm to my head I let out a long groan. _Great job Rhea, let's go piss off some duke as well while you're at it._

"Be calm child, all is well. I think you might have even impressed Haldir."

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Mayhap." She chuckled when I groaned louder. "Come now do not grumble, we have come here to talk not mope." _Oh, right._ "I believe you have some questions?"

Sitting up straighter, I contemplated which one to ask first.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It's been three days since my talk with Galadriel.

Information overload has taken over my usually care-free brain, and it fought back by persuading me that holing up in my room for a while to mull things over was the best way to deal with it.

After the first day of lying in my bed and feeling sorry for myself, I decided to at least _attempt_ to sort my thoughts out. Mum always told me, that if you're going to figure something out, it has to be out first. That's what led me to asking Galadriel for a pen and paper. After many minutes of discussing and illustrating what I was going to do with it, she fetched me a _quill, inkpot and parchment. _

I decided to take the direct approach and write down all of the facts I had learnt so far. Two days later, here's me looking at said 'fact list'.

_**FACT LIST**_

_I'm not in my world anymore._

_I can't get back._

_Elves eat like posh people._

_Elves talk like posh people._

_Everything Elves do is posh._

_Ladies wear dresses, men wear Tunics and Breeches._

_I can wear whatever I want._

_I am 'advised' not to wear my pyjama shorts on their own._

_This world is different._

_My world and this one aren't on the same time-line._

_This world is in The Third Age; 3015._

_Galadriel is really, really old._

_Celeborn is really, really old._

_Every elf at the table that night is not as old, but still heaps old._

_There are lots of Elves in L__ó__rien; around 7,000 live in Caras Galadon._

_Caras Galadon is the 'main inner most settlement'. There are 'a significant number of smaller settlements surrounding the great city.'_

_Elves do farm work. Quote from Gladdy herself. "How else would we attain our food? Mythic creatures we may seem, but we also need to eat. My ring protects the boarders, not the stomachs."_

_Galadriel prefers her full name._

_Galadriel has a magic ring._

_Lots of other random people have magic rings._

_There is some _serious_ shit going down in this world, and it's all about a shiny gold ring._

It wasn't very long, but it's what I've learnt so far. Galadriel left me some spare parchment in case I wanted to add more things. Which was awesome, because I really didn't want to have to remember the whole conversation that went with one question; writing a list just seemed much more convenient.

_These elves; they're rubbing their fancy words onto me._

Putting the list down on the bed I exited my room and made my way down the corridor and towards the _long_ mountain of stairs. Galadriel had woke me this morning and asked if I wanted to visit the market stalls with her, and having nothing else to do I agreed.

_Jesus, there _has_ to be a quicker way down this tree._ I was looking at the beginning of the staircase, when low and behold my solution stumbled upon me.

Literally.

Haldir had just rounded the corner right behind me and if it weren't for his fast reflexes we would have both made a hasty and quite painful journey tumbling down the stairs. Unfortunately, my reflexes weren't as good, so when he righted us, I lost my footing and brought us both down sideways. After a mumbled apology from both parties he hoisted me up off of the ground.

"Lady Rhea, how pleasant it is to see you again." He was still holding my upper arms from when he pulled me on my feet.

"Yeah you too, hey listen; I have a problem." Deciding to jump straight to the point I told him about my meeting with Galadriel and if there was a way to the bottom without getting a full body workout. "So, can you help me?" I admit, I was a little nervous that he would say no.

"Of course, you could use the ropes. I use them when I find myself in need to make haste. Evidently, you would need to have the strength to hold yourself up. Are you sure the stairs are not a safer option for a Lady?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _If I take the stairs, I'll be looked on as a proper Lady. If I take the ropes, I'll be known as myself._ Having my mind made up, I asked him to lead on to the ropes.

* * *

_That conniving bastard! He knew I couldn't back down from a challenge._

I was currently standing on a wooden plank with two ropes tied on to the ends. They both wound into each other a little ways above my head to form one rope. That rope was drawn through a pulley system that was connected to an open balcony, and the excess was currently being held in my hands. Haldir had told me what to do, and then _left me_.

"You step onto the wooden board, and slowly lower yourself down by releasing small amounts of rope at a time from your hands. It is simple, anyone could do it."

Me, being the stupid pride headed gullible idiot I was, had gathered foolish courage and done just that. One problem though; I hadn't made it to the bottom yet. I haven't even made it halfway. The wind was blowing a little, which made me rock a _lot_. I decided it was safer to sit on the plank like one would on a swing.

_Oh man my arms are killing me._

I couldn't pull myself back up, because my pride wouldn't let me.

_Stupid pride_.

So now, I was trying to think of a solution. _Okay, I can't just let go of the rope and sail down because then I won't be able to stop. Hmm… maybe I need to get off of this thing instead? But how am I supposed to do th-? Aha!_

The bridges! If I could get to one, I could tie the end of my rope to it, push away from the bridge and then _swing_ down! Brilliant!

The closest bridge I could see was on the next tree; about ten metres away. I started to move my legs back and forth, slowly swinging myself to the bridge.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth._ I was chanting in my head. _Alright! Getting close! Back and forth. Back and reach! Aw damn, okay next go. Back and forth, back aaaand reeeach! YES!_

I hadn't exactly grabbed the bridge, but I did grab a lamp post which was part of the bridge. Close enough.

I climbed onto the bridge and loosely tied the rope to the railing. I tried to estimate how many metres I was away from the ground, and then pulled the rope up in rough metres according to my estimate. Once tying that off properly, I sat back on the board whilst keeping my legs wrapped around the post. Slacking the rope in my hands a bit, I then let go of the post and swang back to where I was before. This time when I swang forward, I was below the bridge some metres.

_Okay, I need to pick up speed if this is going to work._ Swinging back and forth and letting some rope out a tiny bit at a time I finally gained some forth behind my swings. _Alright, on the next back, let go of the rope._

And I did. As I was swinging forth the ground was rushing to meet me, but I was also rushing _along_ it. I could see some Elves near my landing strip, I think they were looking at me but I couldn't be sure. Filling my air with lungs I let out a shrill scream.

They definitely heard that, actually I think everyone this side of Lórien heard. Elves scattered out of the way and watched in horror as I continued my speedy arrival. Just as I had planned – or hoped – just about a metre from the ground, instead of crashing into it I was travelling along on top of it, and then up again. All the while I was laughing like crazy because I had slowed down to _just_ the right speed to have a crazy butterfly stomach attack.

I wasn't sure how long it took for me to finally slow down enough so I could get down, but it had obviously been enough to attract quite a crowd. Jumping from my swing, I landed on my feet; and then my hands and knees. My laughing had calmed somewhat, and I was brushing off my breeches when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was a boy, or rather, a pre-teen. I had a feeling that this guy was a lot older than me though. He had long platinum blonde hair, tied back into a low ponytail. He was beautiful, as all Elves were, but this one looked more… boyish? _It's probably what pre-puberty looks like on Elves_. "That was… spectacular!"

"Oh, well thanks. I think." Murmurs rose up from the crowd, and I rubbed the back of my neck in slight embarrassment. "Sorry everyone, if I ruined something, or… something."

_Way to go. Such an intellectual you are Rhea._

_Shut up._

The boy turned back to the crowd and waved them off. "Do not mind them. We all heard that there was a guest in the city, and most were eager to find out who it was."

"And you?" He looked confused for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Of course. It is not every day that a guest comes to Caras Galadon _and_ is declared charge of The Lady herself."

"Oh really, guess that just makes me awesome then."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are strange, but tell me, what on Arda compelled you to _swing_ down this fine morning."

I snorted at his joke. _What? It was cute._ "I'm actually meant to meet up with Galadriel, she's going to show me the market stalls today."

Tueron – he supplied his name when I gave mine – agreed to help me find Galadriel. We talked as he led me through some paths. Apparently the ropes dropped their occupants down on the back left side of the tree. It wasn't much of a walk back to the front, but in that time I had gotten to know Tueron well enough to be comfortable in his presence.

"And here we are milady." He waved his hand in the direction of Galadriel who was standing a little ways off near the entrance of the tree, talking with some noble or high status elf.

"Seriously Tueron, if I get to call you by your first name you have to call me by mine." I gave him a sly smile and he bowed his head.

"My apologies, Rhea." He brought his head back up and smiled. "You must come down from your room more often, mayhap next time you could meet some friends of mine?"

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Yes, another time though. The Lady is waiting for you."

After saying my goodbye's and thankyou's I made my way over to Galadriel. "Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long." I smiled sheepishly at her, and she cocked an eye-brow at me.

"You actually made good time; come, I have heard the most interesting news."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Something along the lines of a screaming guest, a deathly swing and a manic bubble of laughter. You wouldn't happen to know the same story would you?"

Biting back a smile I answered in the calmest tone I could muster. "You know, I think I might have heard something…" She hooked her arm with mine and led me towards the main street.

"Indeed, do tell." She turned back to me with a grin. I had a weird feeling she knew what had really happened anyway.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**For those who might want to know, Tueron is pronounced (Too-er-on) with a little rolling of the 'r'. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. It's been a while since I last updated, but some personal things have been going on and I just haven't been in the mood to write.**

**Probably not the best excuse, but seriously, I don't think anyone wants to write whilst being all dopey and upset.**

**Anyway, enough with the doom and gloom.**

**I don't really have a set time on when I'll update, just that I will.**

**Okay, to the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Walking around with Galadriel wasn't as weird as I expected it to be. People looked, but it wasn't out of suspicion or malice, more like- adoration. And it wasn't for me either, it was for Galadriel. These people – her people – genuinely _loved_ her.

And it made me feel safe, because if these people – sorry elves – held such an emotion for their leader, then there was no way that she could ever be a danger to me. As far as I was concerned, someone that leads and receives love in return, will be a heck of a lot safer to be around then someone who leads and receives fear or hate.

But I guess that wasn't the only reason why I was feeling so warm and fuzzy. It might sound all fairy tale-like or whatever, but today just felt so _good_. It was sunny, but it wasn't hot at all. There was a breeze that swept through every now and then, various types of birds were singing their song, and I found myself not caring that I didn't recognize any of their tunes.

So I was walking, with Galadriel on the way to the market stalls; and in the shortest possible description of my general state, I felt fucking great.

"It is a lovely day, is it not?" Galadriel had surprisingly – or unsurprisingly; I can't really guess what reaction she would have to _anything_ – only been humorous with my little fiasco with the 'ropes'. I thought for sure she'd give me an earful, but she just chuckled. I then had a distinct feeling that Lady Galadriel all high and mighty was a little wild one in her youth.

"Yeah, today is pretty great." We had reached the main street now, and were casually browsing the first stall. The stall owner was talking to what looked like a married couple. Back home they might've passed it off as good friends, but here linking arms and leaning their heads on each other's was – or looked to be – very intimate.

I'm not sure what was weirder, that I recognised the couple for what they were, or that I was okay with recognising it in the first place. I usually am a very observant person; but it's mainly on actions, not feelings.

Galadriel had seen me look at the couple, but she didn't comment on it. "So Galadriel, anything in general that we're shopping for?"

"Hmm. Well Rhea, I understand that you would prefer to wear leggings and tunics, but I was hoping for my grandson's arrival, I might be able to persuade you into wearing a dress." Galadriel turned to me and waved her hand at the various products of the stall.

I was a little uneasy; wearing dresses wasn't really my thing. I mean, there wasn't really a need to back home. With the gang and I always running about or hiking through the bush; pants just became my every day wear. Don't get me wrong, I have worn _some_ dresses before, but they were only for primary school graduation and then a couple more for some social events like the horse races or one of those fancy lunches at the country club that mum sometimes went to.

Taking a closer look at the stalls' products, I spotted several different coloured fabrics.

_Oh right, it's a clothes shop. Guess they start at the very beginning then. Dye, cut, sew. Or is it stitch? _

There seemed to be every colour imaginable, ranging from deep blues to a frighteningly bright orange. The range didn't stop at colours though; the fabrics were of all different types as well. Now, I'm not an expert, but I could definitely see some forms of cotton, leather, chiffon, silk and even fur. Don't ask me what the fur belonged to though, because I have no freaking clue.

"Rhea?" Turning back to Galadriel's questioning gaze, I gave her a smile.

I probably should have felt angry, maybe even a little insulted that Galadriel wanted me to wear something different to what I would always wear at home.

But this wasn't home. I didn't grow up here, I didn't make my first friends here and here is not where mum used to kiss me goodnight when I was little. This was somewhere else, somewhere new. If I was going to be truthful, I'd say I am happy that Galadriel wants me to wear a dress; because even if this wasn't my home then, I guess it is now. Wearing a dress isn't going to change me, in fact I could use a little confidence in the 'pretty' department.

I guess I'm just glad that Galadriel is making an effort to help me fit in.

And I can deal with that.

"I like the blue." Holding up some different shades and cloths of blue between Galadriel and I, I looked up at her face again.

"Yes, I think blue would be lovely." Galadriel smiled back at me and started picking out a multitude of blue fabric. I panicked for a bit but Galadriel shushed me, telling me that she would see I was made a suitable amount of day dresses and a ceremonial dress for formal occasions.

"But-" I was going to stress on how much this must've cost, but Galadriel cut me off again.

"I am doing this child, and no force on Arda will stop me." And with determination like that in Galadriel's eyes, I had no doubt that nothing short of a magma-spewing lion/polar bear born in the very pits of hell and kissed on the noggin by Hades himself would stop Galadriel from selecting her preferable shades and types of cloth.

After handing over the massive haul that was 'Galadriel's acceptable amount of cloth' to the seamstresses who's shop was a permanent hut looking structure on the ground level – and might I add on the _other_ end of the main street – Galadriel then took me to shop for accessories. I shouldn't be complaining, I wasn't the one carrying all the stuff around, but I still felt a little embarrassed that Galadriel's guards – which popped out of _thin air_. I bloody swear it – readily accepted the massive bundle.

When the bundle got bigger than an armful the elf holding it would make his way to 'home tree' – which is what I had taken to calling the massive thing that was Galadriel's talan. And yes, it is the same name that the creatures in the movie 'Avatar' called their home but seriously; it was the first thing that popped into my head – the guard would run off, store it somewhere; I was assuming my room, and then pop on back.

So far I had acquired three sets of slippers, two sets of leather boots, seven various coloured scarves and don't even get me _started_ on the amount of jewellery. Galadriel was full on going to buy _sapphires_ and _diamonds._ That's when I stubbornly put my foot down, and refused to get anything other than wooden and glass beads, and a few gem stoned rings.

I think I saw Galadriel slip some things into a pouch she was holding, but I couldn't be sure. Every time I was about to ask her what she was up to she would lead me to another stall and point out various other things. I stayed suspicious but decided not to question her for now. I'd corner her later.

I was certain, that by the time we had gone up the first side, and back on the other, I would have everything I would ever need for a lifetime. We had stopped in what seemed like a couple of hours earlier for lunch. It was getting on to mid-afternoon now, and there were _thankfully _only a couple of stalls left.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. At first I thought I was looking at various wood carvings and wacky sculptures, but as I watched, several elves would take things off the shelves and hangers and _play_ them. I didn't even know what these instruments were called, but they did emit such lovely pure noises. I think, if I had to describe what they were, I would call them various different types of lutes, flutes, tin whistles, drums, and I think I even saw some forms of violins and double bases. Each was different in their own way, some had more strings than others, and some were as long as my arm and others as small as my pinkie finger. They didn't, and sort of did look similar. It was a little weird, and I found myself reaching out and touching several different instruments.

It was hard to keep my eyes on one, because there was just _so many_. A hand touched my arm, and I turned to find Galadriel leading me to the right of the stall. She plucked something hand sized from the display table, and handed it to me.

It was… well, a whistle. The mouth piece was flat and wide, and several vines were carved between the neck and the body. On the back of the flute, was a carving of a bird. Its wings were half spread, neck outstretched and beak open. I couldn't for the life of me put a name to it, but it was beautiful, bold even. Turning the whistle back over, I counted one, two, three finger holes.

"It is a Jarren."

My heart gave a small stutter; I had forgotten that Galadriel was right beside me. She was watching me now, and had probably watched my observation on the whistle as well. "Sorry?"

"The bird, carved into the back. Do you know what it does?" Elves were still walking around, laughing, talking. But I was only focussing on Galadriel, and the whistle.

"No."

"It doesn't sing on the break of day, or the coming of night. It doesn't call for its mate, or its' young. It calls on danger."

"So… it calls out when it's in trouble?"

"Not entirely. The Jarren call out a warning, for all others that will hear it; and send a warning at the same time. Jarren are notorious for staying in flocks, so their warning call is quite the song. But, it is not only their song – impressive as it is – that makes this species so extraordinary; but their actions when a warning is ignored. Great teeth and claws will not stop or hinder a flock of agitated Jarren that have been ignored."

"Wow that's... pretty freaking amazing. So they defend their territory?"

"Yes, temporary as it is."

"Oh, do they migrate?"

"Ah, there is another matter in which the Jarren are different." Galadriel placed some silver and gold coins on the bench and picked up a long thin strip of leather that was in a pile at the end of the table. I watched as she wound the middle of the strip around the neck of the whistle, and then tie the two ends together. Placing it over my head and around my neck, she gave my shoulder a small squeeze. "They go wherever they please. They protect who they deem worthy, and they only attack those that deserve it."

I couldn't help but think, that one conversation meant something that was so much more than a simple explanation.

And I wasn't afraid.

* * *

**Reviewing would be so awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, not entirely happy with this chappy but it'll have to do! Also, get excited! Two awesome elves are going to be introduced in the next chapter! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The high and happy feeling lasted for three weeks.

Three weeks of laughing and joking with Galadriel, and occasionally seeing Tueron on my outings as well. I still haven't met his friends yet, he said that they were busy training up for entry into the sentinel assemblage. Apparently being a warrior was all the range here.

Galadriel had been very busy lately, she won't tell me what it's all about, and she just keeps saying that some things shouldn't be worried about when they aren't certain. I didn't think too much on that though. I had this urge to just be places, and Celeborn was more than happy to guide me around various parts of Caras Galadhon. At first, I had been wary of Celeborn, I'm not sure why; I think it might have been my stubbornness rearing its ugly head. He seemed to understand though, because every decision he made my own, no orders or anything. I hated being ordered around by anyone.

Sometimes an elleth would come up and strike a conversation, or some random ellon would offer to escort me somewhere. The first couple of times when I was approached I'll admit, I was chary. I spoke to Galadriel about it when we were having luncheon in her quarters (seriously though, hers' and Celeborns' rooms were like their very own apartment). Apparently -the elves- were being nice to me, and not trying to stick their noses into my business. With that suspicion swept away, my days went along more smoothly, and the last couple of days were blending pleasantly together.

Things seemed to be looking up, but I should have known.

It was inevitable really, just like mum had told me once. What goes up must come down.

◊◊∆▪⌂҉҉҉҉⌂▪∆◊◊

I thought I had grieved enough that night when Galadriel and Celeborn had talked to me. I guess the high was just an in-between before this crushing longing that's swallowing me up right now.

I didn't even see it coming.

Just yesterday I had been following Celeborn around. He had shown me the training grounds and introduced me to some of his sentinels. Everything was going smoothly and I found myself feeling more at ease with being around new elves. Things were starting to look up.

That is, until this morning.

I still haven't moved from my bed; only to use the chamber pot or throw up in the sick dish beside my bed. I wasn't sick, because I wasn't hot or cold. I wasn't sweating or coughing either.

I was just numb.

Still am now that I think about it, but it didn't bother me. Galadriel had been fetched when the chamber maid was unsuccessful in getting me out of bed, and she hasn't left me since.

I knew she was talking to me, the gentle hum was washing over my skin, but I just wanted to shake it off. I wanted to be left alone. Occasionally I'd mumble an emotionless "get the fuck out."

She didn't listen.

I think Celeborn had come in at some point, because I heard a deep voice somewhere past the numbness. I couldn't even find myself caring about manners or decorum so I didn't greet him. I just stayed in my bed, and wallowed in what I think was self-pity and longing.

I'm so tired. Why is it bright?

Rousing some awareness I turned to Galadriel. "Shut the curtains."

Her face had absolutely no emotion at all. "No."

My lip curled and I shot her what I hoped was my nastiest stink eye. "Go away!"

Still as composed as ever, she said the only word I've had as an answer from her today. "No."

Getting up and doing it by myself was out of the question; my arms and legs had decided hours ago that they weren't moving.

I couldn't even produce enough energy to start crying, but I damn wanted to. I think I might have even laid in my own vomit if Galadriel hadn't aimed my head at the sick pot. How she knew that acid gook was coming up when it always surprised me was a miracle in itself.

I didn't care that I was losing lots of fluids, or that I was intermittently in a foggy state of muffled noise and dull light. I was just taking achingly slow breaths, and shooting glares at Galadriel when I was in my more cognizant states.

_My chest is so heavy._

I have no idea how long I stayed in that bed, just breathing. For the first day – or at least I think – I was damning Galadriel or anyone else that might have come into the room.

I knew there were people in the room now, but I couldn't bring myself to even acknowledge them. I'm not sure what day -or night- it was; the counting had stopped when opening my eyes had become too tiresome.

There were no thoughts that lead to anything now. It was just bleakness.

Every now and then someone would touch my arm, and the grey would be less… consuming. I must have been laying there for a good while, because every now and then I would have something pushed passed my lips and down my throat. My throat reacted instinctively and swallowed, but I didn't taste anything.

The touching of my arm grew more frequent, but it was slowly losing the fight with the grey. I could feel her touch, but I couldn't feel any warmth, or comfort. Just a slight pressure, and then it would go.

_In and out. In and out. _

_Am I dying?_

_In and out…_

The peace was absolute chaos. I wanted to get out.

_Death has to be better than this. _

_In and out…_

_Death would be sweeter than this endless nothing. What's the point of living like I am right now?_

_In and –_

_Stop. If I stop, I can stop this._

My arm was grabbed again.

_I don't care, let me go!_

Someone was shaking my shoulders. "Wake… don't… - RHEA!"

I could hear her, and in some small part of my mind, I knew she wanted me to wake up. Open my eyes, take a breath. But I couldn't, why should I anyway?

_I have nothing in this world to keep me here. If I die here, will I go back to my own world?_

_Probably not. I don't care._

The shaking had stopped, but I could feel someone touching my… face? Someone forced my jaws apart. I still refused to let air into my lungs.

My upper body was lifted up, and my head was tilted back.

_What are they-? NO!_

It was too late; I didn't have the energy to stop them anyway. Whatever they had forced down my throat was cool, and a little tingly. White light blasted behind my eyes and my traitorous lungs whooshed out and sucked in air like a vacuum on speed. The light started to dim slowly with the rhythm of my heart beat. Each _**ba-dump ba-dump**_ was pushing sight forward and light back. I hadn't noticed that my hearing was gone until it started to come back as well.

In the span of nine seconds, I had calmed my breathing to an acceptable level, regained my sight, hearing, and achieved to heave my body against the headboard of the bed.

Glancing around the room, I spotted numerous elves with a mixture of shock, relief, amazement or a queer mixture of all three emotions daubed on their faces.

A hand on my cheek brought my head around to face none other than Lady Galadriel. Guilt immediately gnawed at my stomach as I recalled the nasty way I had acted towards her. My mouth opened but was shut instantly when arms shot out to wrap around my body.

Warmth surrounded me and I found myself returning the embrace, burying my head into Galadriel's shoulder. An eternity passed with me clutching onto her safety, my silent sobs eased by her soft murmuring of love and assurance.

I never thought I would feel this again. Mum was the only one who could make me feel safe, and I thought it would stay like that forever.

But here I was now, soaking up the immense comfort that was Galadriel.

A warm hand rested gently on my head; I didn't have to look up to know it was Celeborn.

Galadriel and Celeborn; I think I've grown more attached to them then I care to admit.

And two point five seconds later, the peace was shattered with a message that was _so_ not the time right now.

"My Lady! My Lord!" Said elf bowed stood in front of my bed. The other elves must have left during the touchy-feely moment; probably to give us some privacy.

Celeborn straightened and nodded to the elf. "Lunere, news do you bring?"

"We have just received a message from the border. Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir are approaching."

And with that lovely little present smacked into my forehead, I started panicking. Celeborn sent the elf away, gave some encouraging words and then left on the excuse that he had to prepare for their arrival.

We both knew he left so Galadriel and I could talk.

"How are you feeling child?" I plopped my head back into her shoulder and heaved a massive sigh.

"Better, much better. What happened? Did I eat something bad?"

Galadriel stroked my head while she explained. "No dear child, you were fading."

"_What?_ But I hadn't fallen in love or anything!" It came out squeakier than I had intended.

"That is not the only reason elves fade. Some become weary, and fade before they have a chance to sail."

I scrunched my nose in thought. "But – I wasn't-, I was starting to fit in! I wasn't being mopey."

"That is true, you were starting become accustomed and comfortable. This wasn't your doing I fear."

"What do you mean? Did someone poison me?"

"No, I believe in your heightened state of sensitivity to your soul, you are able to detect the shifts. You have reacted to a shift rather gravely."

"A shift? In what?"

"Power child, someone is gaining power. But do not fear, you have faced this fire, you shall not be turned back into it." I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Okay well, as long as everything's cool now. Oh- and what did you give me? LSD? Because… _damn._"

Galadriel quirked an eyebrow. "I do not know what that is, but the concoction I gave you was the remainder of my personal healing water that I had brought back from the west many years ago. But do not fret, I had seen that I would need to use it for a dire need, and now that need is fulfilled I believe things will start _looking upwards_ as you say."

I couldn't form words for the gratitude I was feeling towards her at the moment. I opted for launching myself at her instead. Galadriel had saved me. Galadriel had _cared_ for me, even when I was a vomiting mass of mega bitch-ness.

_Which reminds me._

"How long have I been out of it? And who were all those people in the room?"

"Four days. You must have made quite the impression; most of the residents that live in the inner city have enquired on your health almost every day. The elves you saw were volunteers and healers."

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll have to thank them for asking. And helping." _And caring_.

"That, I believe, can be achieved later. At present we must get ready."

_Jesus, I nearly forgot._ "Oh right! How long will it take for them to get here? Do I have to say something when they arrive? Do I bow or something?"

"Calm child, you need not do anything but greet them. They know the circumstances in why you are meeting with them. Now come, you need to bathe, dress and then eat before sundown."

With energy I didn't know Galadriel was capable of, she pulled my bedridden arse out of the blankets and towards the door. "But, the tub-"

"We shall use mine, your dress is in my room also, as is your slippers, jewellery, perfume…"

"I knew it! You little liar you _were_ sneaking things back to home tree!"

"Hush. You are going to wear it all, you are going to look beautiful and you are going to like it."

Huffing in good humour I let her tug me to her chambers. My legs were a little weak, but other than that I felt fine.

_Never really appreciate feeling 'fine' until you're not ay?_

* * *

**_REVIEWING WOULD BE JUST AWESOME._**

**_REALLY._**

**_BE AWESOME, FOR ME._**


End file.
